


Till I Fall Asleep

by bowenscloak



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowenscloak/pseuds/bowenscloak
Summary: A 3+1 fic of Tandy and Tyrone where they end of sleeping or sharing a bed platonically until it's not.





	1. i.

“It’s only a few blocks. I’ll be fine.”  
As if to prove Tandy wrong, a flash of lightning brightened the room.  
“That storm begs a differ. Just stay tonight, please.”  
She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Fine, mind if I use your shower?”  
“Go ahead.”  
As she walked past him, Ty noticed she had taken one of his sweatshirts. He laughed to himself and started to look in his closet.  
“Whatcha looking for?” she asked, looking over his shoulder.  
“A sleeping bag. You can take the bed.”  
He gave up on his search and grabbed some extra blankets.  
“You can have your bed. I’ll take the bag.”  
“It’s missing, si I guess I’ll be on the couch.”  
“Don’t!”  
Tandy looked smaller than usual, Ty thought, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She took a deep breath.  
“It’s your bed. You should stay.”  
The unspoken plea was heard.  
“What are friends for?” he asked as he settled in beside her. “Goodnight Tandy Bowen.”  
“Goodnight Tyrone Johnson.”  
And if they woke up holding hands like when they were kids, neither mentioned it.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrone had called Tandy at their usual time and no one answered. He tried not to watch the clock as he wrapped up a reading assignment. After ten minutes of reading the same page twice, he called her again.   
“Hey, it’s Ty. Call me when you get a chance. I’ll be up for a while, so yeah.”   
He picked up his book again and read. His palms tingled and a dead weight settled on his chest as he thought about calling Tandy again. Grabbing Billy’s cloak, he focused on that feeling and on her smile. Within the blink of an eye, he was in the church.   
“Tandy!” he called out. “Tandy!”   
She was here, somewhere.   
“Ty.”   
There. He followed the faint whisper and tug that always brought them together.   
“What is this? Are you okay?”   
“I’ll be fine. It was just a scare. What are you doing here?”   
“You missed our call and I felt like something was off.”   
“I’m sorry. I must’ve fallen asleep after taking something.”   
He knelt beside her and looked her over.   
“I’m fine,” she yawned, “just can’t take as many as I thought I could.”   
They'd talked about the drugs before. Too many times that led to fights where they wouldn't speak to each other for a few days. He sighed.   
“Alright, I’ll be going.”   
“Wait, can you tell me a story first?" she hesitated and checked the time. "Unless it’s too late.”   
“About what?”   
She settled into her sleeping bag and looked up at him until he sat beside her. Ty relit a couple of candles. The story question wasn’t unusual for them. Every so often, Tandy would ask for one and he would talk until he was sure she was asleep. Being here with her was a nice different.   
“Anything.”   
“Well, a long time ago,” he began.   
He told one of his favorite Anansi stories. When she turned around to thank him, he had fallen asleep himself. She set an alarm to wake him up, so he’d make it home in time for breakfast.   
He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep she thought as she finally drifted off.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first dive into fanfic in a while. After binge watching the season, I couldn't help but be inspired. Any comments or kudos are appreciated. I'm hoping to update this weekly.


End file.
